


His Name was Hinata

by ZettaSlow



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Didn't add any of the other hq characters because i don't want to think about any of them doing this, Drabble, Eventual Rescue, Kinda ooc Kageyama, Lord of the Flies inspired, M/M, Sad, Stranded on an Island, Unspecified Ages, Yikes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8398993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettaSlow/pseuds/ZettaSlow
Summary: Despite the situation, Kageyama was calm. If it was a calmness due to shock or due to not completely comprehending the totalness of it, he chose not to think about.Kageyama counted days in the sand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a drabble so i just wrote it and didn't look over because lotf is like...messed up and i def didn't capture that aspect completely but i wrote this quickly before i go to bed so yknow

The ocean was alive, he concluded. With every push and pull of the waves, he was called to come closer. The gentle crashing noises soothed his mind, and coaxed him away from facing the harsh reality he was in. The tree leaves danced around each other as the wind blew against them. Birds in the air made shadows on the ground as they flew.

_It’s eerie to be in the presence of a place untouched by man._

Kageyama stood on a hill that led to the beach. It wasn’t a very high hill, but he was able to take in his surroundings. Palm trees scattered along the beach, and he even saw a few brown things which he assumed were coconuts. When he turned around, he saw a light forest with bushes scattered throughout it.

“Are you hurt?” someone asked him. Kageyama turned to her and shook his head no. She looked out at the ocean just as Kageyama had done.

“There are some others I found. They’re in the forest, under some trees,” she said. Kageyama made his leave to the forest.

Despite the situation, Kageyama was calm. If it was a calmness due to shock or due to not completely comprehending the totalness of it, he chose not to think about. If survival and rescue from a deserted island were to be achieved, then he would need an objective mind.

* * *

“We got one more stuck up in a tree! He won’t come down!” a boy called to the girl that Kageyama had met earlier in the day.

“Is he conscious?” she asked. She had, Kageyama guessed, organized everyone as searching parties.

“Yeah, but he’s terrified, ma’am.” The girl nodded slowly at his statement, her mental gears turning as she did this.

“Tall boy,” she said, as she beckoned for Kageyama with a wave of her hand. He walked over, not minding the lack of name-use. He didn’t know her name, so it was fair. “Go with them and climb up the tree. Coax him down, okay?”

Kageyama nodded.

* * *

The boy in the tree was indeed terrified. His sobbing could be heard before Kageyama and the boy who had found him reached the tree. The woeful sounds struck Kageyama and tugged at his heartstrings.

Kageyama recalled times before where he was met with a situation like this. Having to comfort people. He liked people. He didn’t like seeing people distressed. His communication skills weren’t good, but Kageyama knew his own intentions were good.

The boy who led him to the tree let Kageyama go ahead, telling him that the camp was right back the way they walked. Kageyama had grown just a bit sweaty, yet as he reached the bottom of the tree, and the boy’s cries were louder, Kageyama began to climb up. The boy’s arms covered his face. As Kageyama sat on branches in a way that supported him, he spoke softly to the crying boy.

“The ocean sounds nice.”

The crying boy looked up at Kageyama. His orange hair was messy, and hung in his eyes, that were red from the tears.

“I saw some palm trees on the shore. I think I’ve only seen a real life one once.”

A stuttered breath, and some noise from the boy made Kageyama silence himself.

“I-it’s ju-just a palm tree,” the boy said, the near-relapsing into tears evident in his stuttered breathing.

“Well, you are right it is just a palm tree. Maybe I’m just happy to be at such a tropical beach,” Kageyama said. The boy sniffled.

“Why would y-you be happy about th-this? We’re gonna d-die,” the boy whispered, covering his eyes. Kageyama placed his hand on the boy’s arm.

“We will be rescued.”

“How can you be sure?”

“There’s no way to be sure, just like there’s no way to be unsure,” Kageyama said. Before the boy could protest and throw doubt on their lives, Kageyama said “What’s your name? I’m Kageyama.”

“Hinata.”

* * *

 

Kageyama counted days in the sand.

There were three tally marks.

* * *

The angry clouds blocked the sky from the island’s view. Very soon it would storm, and Kageyama didn’t know how tell everyone would hold up.

Four shelters had been destroyed by the winds already, and kids were growing anxious. No one had seen the girl all day, and that put everyone on edge.

Hinata hadn’t left Kageyama’s side much. At first he had clutched to Kageyama’s shirt, but as it grew hotter and Kageyama scrapped the shirt, Hinata would grab gently at his skin. Kageyama didn’t mind, his disturbingly calm mind knew it was how Hinata felt secure, so he let it happen.

Another shelter blew away, and crying was becoming a louder and constant noise.

Kageyama wore his shirt today, the storm winds were chilled, and he felt Hinata pull tighter on the fabric. He didn’t cry or scream, he just stayed close to Kageyama.

“It’s okay,” Kageyama whispered to Hinata.

* * *

Kageyama drew a line in the sand.

There were 8 tally marks.

* * *

“ _Surround! Surround! No escape for sinners!”_

The chanting kept Kageyama awake at night. The kids were losing it. He heard their conversations as he picked berries from bushes in the forest. They believed it was an act of god to purge them all. If each person could become angelic then God would save them. Kageyama and Hinata left from the majority of the group before the Purity Cult began to obtain followers. They left as soon as the girl’s body was seen crucified and her head beaten in, by what Kageyama guessed what a large rock.

Kageyama let Hinata sleep, he didn’t mind staying up. Somehow, his calm mind had made his bodily needs seem less relevant.

Hinata stirred in his sleep but Kageyama set a hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. They had to be quiet. Kageyama was certain he was one of, if not the most, fit person on the island. That didn’t mean he could take on a large group of delusional kids.

Crunching branches and leaves ran by across the clearing, but came no closer to Hinata and Kageyama.

* * *

Kageyama abandoned his tally marks in the sand, for fear of being caught.

He kept track in his head now.

Kageyama made a mental tally mark for 10 days.

* * *

“Kageyama, we’re going to be fine right?”

“Don’t worry Hinata, I promise we’ll be okay.”

* * *

 

The chanting filled his ears too late.

 

* * *

Kageyama didn’t know where Hinata was. The fear and anger he saw in his captors’ eyes gave his calm mind a message.

He was too valuable for them to kill.

* * *

Hinata hung from tree branches.

Crucified, just like the girl.

His own blood pooled on the ground, and Kageyama’s calm mind read the message written in the blood that had been filling his ears so much.

“ _No escape for sinners._ ”

* * *

The next time Kageyama saw Hinata, it was when he was being questioned by the authorities.

“His name was Hinata…”  
Kageyama no longer had the luxury of a disturbingly calm mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed it!  
> Also feel free to yell at me on twitter <3 https://twitter.com/haiba_alisass


End file.
